My Heart Belongs to You
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: 10 years after the final battle, and Seras is still affected by Walter's death.  Will she ever get over it?  Or will she be heartbroken forever?  Someone shows up…is it Walter?  Or Alucard? Rated for later ch's. Kinda bad summary, but please R&R! SxW IxA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Seras/Walter, Integra/Alucard

Warnings: M/F, AU, angst, romance, will have sex in later chapters! Spoilers for manga volume 10!

Summary: 10 years after the final battle, and Seras is still affected by Walter's death. Will she _ever_ get over it? Or will she be heartbroken forever? Someone shows up…is it Walter? Or Alucard? Read to find out! Kinda cruddy summary, but please R&R!

This is my first Hellsing fic, so please! Let me know how I did! XD

Chapter 1-Heartbroken

'I still don't understand _why_ you did it…Walter…' Seras thought as she wandered through the halls of the Hellsing building. 'This place…is so quiet…since you've been gone.' She found herself wandering into Walter's old room like she had done so many times before. She moved over and dropped face down onto the bed, trying to smell the scent that had faded long ago. "Even though you betrayed us…I still meant what I said…" She whispered as bloody tears fell from her eyes, staining the pillow she was laying on. "I was so glad to have met you, and was thankful for everything you did for me. But also…" Seras quieted abruptly as she heard the familiar footsteps of Integra in the hallway, the door was opened and she heard the other woman enter the room and sit next to her on the bed.

"Seras," Integra said softly, brushing her hand gently over her hair. "Walter…was a good friend of mine. I know how you feel, but it's been 10 years since then. Why do you still let this affect you so much?" Seras sat up, pushing Integra's hand away and brushing the bloody tears off her face.

"I just…can't…forget him, there's no way I can." She whispered, looking away from her master's face.

"I can't forget him either, yet I'm not as sad as I was when he first died. I know that's not the reason. Tell me why you're still this upset. Please Seras?" Integra asked, seeing it would take pleading to get her to talk.

"I…fell in love with him…" Seras confessed, looking at her master. "In all that time we spent together. But I was too afraid to tell him, and now…it's way too late." She frowned as she heard footsteps outside, lifting her head she saw a tall dark figure standing in the doorway. It felt like her undead heart beat inside her chest. "W…Walter?" Seras questioned softly, trembling as she stood and moved slowly towards the figure. Integra stood as well, shock radiating off her.

"Ah…Lady Integra…Seras," He started, moving farther into the light. His face looking the same as before his vampiric transformation. "It's so wonderful…to see you again!" He smiled crookedly, clasping his hands behind his back…

Tbc

Muahahaha! I love evil cliffys! Don't worry though! I will get the next chapter up soon, let me know what you think of this one! XD


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry about the long delay! I've been really into writing Simpson stories right now, and I've been trying to catch up on some of my X-Men fics! Sorry! XD

Chapter 2-Reunited?

"W…Walter?" Seras questioned softly, trembling as she stood and moved slowly towards the figure. Integra stood as well, shock radiating off her.

"Ah…Lady Integra…Seras," He started, moving farther into the light. His face looking the same as before his vampiric transformation. "It's so wonderful…to see you again!" He smiled crookedly, clasping his hands behind his back. Seras' hand rose towards him as she walked closer. A sudden gleam in his eye tipped her off and she stiffened to a halt.

"Alucard! That is not a funny joke!" She yelled, spinning quickly on her heel as her master laughed softly. He changed to his normal form stepping around Seras to bow to Integra.

"My master, it's been too long."

"What took you so long, Alucard?" Integra asked as a smile graced her lips.

"Sorry, it took a while to put myself back together." He murmured, smiling crookedly down at her. Integra took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, glad to have him back. Seras was trembling from anger, but as she watched Alucard wrap his arms around Integra, she felt the sadness well up once again. She fled the room before she allowed herself to cry in front of Alucard.

X X X X X X X X

Integra pulled away from Alucard shortly, clearing her throat and straightening her jacket. "It…really is good to see you again…Alucard…" She said softly, pushing her glasses farther onto her nose and pulling out a cigar.

"You too, my master." He responded as Integra lit the cigar and turned on her heel, Alucard following after her as she left the room.

"That _wasn't_ a very nice trick you played on Seras though." Integra muttered, letting a puff of smoke out as she spoke.

"And why would the police girl care if Walter was back or not? I figured she'd still be mad about him betraying us." Alucard asked with a wide grin on his face. Integra stopped walking to look at him, a frown marring her face.

"Seras...she…you just wouldn't understand!" Integra exclaimed, not wanting to hint at the feelings she now knew Seras felt for her former butler. Integra continued on to her office, leaving him standing in the hallway as she entered the room.

"Oh, I see!" Alucard laughed heartily, bowing to Integra's door and phasing through the wall across from her office. Integra sighed slightly as she took a seat at her desk. She really _was_ glad that Alucard was back with them, but she was worried about the stunt he'd pulled on Seras. 'I hope she's doing alright.' Integra mused as she started working on the mound of paperwork sitting in front of her.

X X X X X X X X

Seras was _not_ doing alright at all! She was pacing around her room, teeth clenched tightly together, as bloody tears ran down her face. She was so angry at Alucard. 'How _dare_ he play a joke like that on me!' Seras seethed, her hands curling into fists. She wanted to kill him right now!

Knowing she'd stay mad in her room, she left, slamming the door behind her as she headed outside of the manor. Seras found herself wandering in Walter's gardens. 'He always loved tending to them.' She thought, sighing sadly at the ache of thinking about him. Over the years since his death, she had made sure to take care of his prized gardens, planting new flowers when needed. "Walter…" She whispered softly, squatting on the ground to brush her fingers lightly over a beautiful red rose. "I…miss you so much…" She frowned and looked up as the sky began to lighten. 'I should try to sleep…' She thought to herself before she headed inside, and went to her room. Seras slid into her bed, watching as the lid of it closed ontop of her.

X X X X X X X X

I stared down at the closed lid of the bed I knew the police girl was in. I raised the bed and sat down on the mattress once it was completely raised. I stared down at her sleeping face, my fingers reaching down to stroke her cheek softly. I frowned as she stirred, gripping the sheets as blood slid out from between her closed eyelids. Both of my hands moved to her face, cradling it gently between my fingers. She began whimpering in her sleep and I felt an overwhelming sadness took me over at what I heard her say. "I'm sorry, my dear…" I said softly, leaning down to brush my lips lightly across her own. I pushed myself into a sitting position, running my hand through her hair. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, her bright red eyes a welcome sight to me. I watched as they widened in surprise, then changed to a tortured look somewhere between sadness and happiness.

"…" She managed to gasp as she sat up.

"Yes…" I whispered, watching as red tears streaked down her face.

Tbc

Sorry about the short chapter, just really wanted to end it here! XD Seras said something there, but I don't want you to know what just yet! ^.^


End file.
